


【KTK】一个没想好名字的杀戮秀AU

by 384lyf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: KTK, 豆腐丝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/384lyf/pseuds/384lyf
Summary: 杀戮秀AU，背景来自于fox^^的《杀戮秀》无大纲，本意只想写一个歪宽炒cp，老k和豆腐不满意的ktk豆腐丝文！简单介绍下背景：架空背景，杀戮秀类似于饥饿游戏，是一款选手们在极限环境中互相残杀的节目
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

还有一分钟，本场杀戮秀结束的钟声就要响起了。托尼克罗斯默不作声地想。他知道自己的估计分秒不差，毕竟他被各大流媒体和评论人称为“拥有像精密机械一般无以伦比的头脑”。虽然听杀戮秀的节目制作人克洛泽说，这应该是哪个媒体为了迎合上城小姑娘所流行的对于人外和半机械的奇特审美而创造出的溢美之词。想到这里他的身体不由得放松了一点。马尔科和他肩并肩的摆出一个防御姿势，此刻感受到他肌肉的轻微变化。两人对视一眼，虽然已经不是第一次参加杀戮秀了，仍然从对方眼中看到点劫后余生的喜悦。

这场秀是西幻主题，主办方花大价钱在基因实验室，造出了一大堆长得奇形怪状的龙和吸血鬼什么的怪物。但策划好像没有控制好战力数值，搞得这些怪物战斗力太强了一些。因此平常杀戮秀里常见的结盟、反杀、阴谋等戏码，在这期秀里统统顾不上施展了。选手们难以抵抗这些怪物们，疲于奔命到没办法自相残杀。到后来托尼模模糊糊的意识到，可能是主办方发现观众们看腻了勾心斗角的戏码，直接拍庞然大物对渺小人类的虐杀搞不好收视率会更高一些。但不管怎么说，他和马尔科活下来了，虽然这过程真的够狼狈。

马尔科感觉自己快到极限了，刚才扯着跑太慢的托尼一路狂奔，他觉得自己一个人负担了两个人的体重，血管都要快爆炸。托尼看着身边还在急速喘息的他，感到很不好意思。他注意到马尔科脸上溅到不少血迹，不知是来自于他们自己，还是来自刚才一剑刺入巨龙背部造成的庞大伤口。他想伸手帮马尔科擦掉，手伸出来到一半，想起来要确认一下机位。

机位这件事也是克洛泽告诉他的。像他和马尔科这种刚刚加入没几季的选手总会把杀戮秀当成一场角斗，而本质上，这是一档娱乐节目。所有的鲜血，杀戮和献祭，都是为了收视率。这样投资方才能获得广告、游戏、以及把选手卖给什么大人物暖床之类的别的什么收入。在角斗场上活下来只需要能打，而在杀戮秀中活下来，除了能打，还需要足够俊朗阳光或甜美可爱到让观众记住你，否则你将会被剧本设计为一个能打的炮灰而已。托尼和马尔科恰好强壮、英俊又可爱，只需要一件事，就可以激起观众对他们的兴趣——那就是炒cp。

克洛泽已经冷眼旁观过太多次。托尼和马尔科搭档太久，两人之间总有一些黏黏糊糊的小动作，诸如你一口我一口的喝水，互相整理衣领什么的。上城的小姑娘们把这些动作叫做“粉红”。她们舍得为这些粉红花大价钱。他告诉托尼，如果想要和马尔科一起活得久一点，就要注意在每次有什么亲昵的身体接触之前，用余光看看哪里有摄像头，然后把最清晰的动作展示给摄像头看。最好能附赠一个甜美笑容的侧脸之类的。

托尼把这个诀窍告诉马尔科。对于克洛泽而言，这是一个能提高托尼和马尔科生存率的策略，而对于两个年轻人，这更像是杀戮秀中的一点调味剂。他们会在每次杀戮秀结束之后，头靠头的阅读网络上关于他们cp的评论，并统计是“歪宽”更多还是“宽歪”更多，赢的那个人一整天都会很得意。

托尼这样想着，伸手揩掉马尔科脸上的血迹，在摄像头拍不到的地方对马尔科调皮的眨眨眼睛，因为他觉得自己这个动作很“宽歪”。马尔科会意，顿时开始思索怎样才能扭转局面。

这轻松愉快的气氛只持续了几秒钟，因为他们同时听到了压得很轻的脚步声。

杀戮秀马上就要结束了，这时候不该有选手前来攻击，应该都在原地等待钟声才对。

两个人的身体都绷紧，武器也调整到最适合攻击的位置。托尼听到马尔科的呼吸变得急促了，他比托尼更早一秒钟认出走来的男人是谁——是他的前男友，罗伯特。

莱万的状态显然和他们两人差不多，身上有好几处较大的伤口还在流血，但好歹是活了下来。托尼不想承认自己对克洛泽言听计从，但显然对当前的情况克洛泽也有过明确的指示：“如果你们和莱万在杀戮秀中遇到，就尽量用身体挡住摄像头，不要让你们三个人的脸同时出现在屏幕里。”

托尼问他为什么，克洛泽解释说是因为原来有过炒一对大三角CP的先例，他担心节目组如果发现马尔科和莱万的关系，为了迎合上城那些小姑娘的口味，会设计一个情节，让马尔科在他和莱万两个人中间挑选一个人杀死，什么的。

托尼被这个可能性搞得一阵恶寒，因此他一看到罗伯特的脸，马上调整走位，力图用自己挡在罗伯特和摄像头之间。

罗伯特和马尔科倒没注意到他的小动作，他们二人沉浸在前任会面的难言氛围之中，不过手上的武器倒是各自都没放下。

莱万先开口：“你看起来伤的挺严重。”

马尔科笑了一下，说：“你第一次参加杀戮秀吗？我们好歹都还能站起来。”

莱万像玻璃珠一样的蓝眼睛眨啊眨的，他好像还想说什么，但马尔科显然不太想听。杀戮秀结束的钟声适时的响起了。托尼松了一口气，他不需要一边时刻盯着罗伯特调整自己的走位，一边担心罗伯特突然攻击他们了。很快，还活着的选手们的经纪人就会跟随着飞行器到来，把他们带离这个绝望的赛场，一起来的还有大批的记者们。如果选手们不想被挖到什么额外的新闻，他们最好在这个时候一言不发。

莱万果然闭上嘴巴，转身走了。

相比起每次杀戮秀场中地狱一般的十天十夜，托尼觉得自己回到了人间。他和马尔科先是被放在最先进的治疗舱中，修复全身的伤口，然后有专门的造型师和助理为他们打理发型和衣着。他们仅仅有短暂的休息时间，之后马上要参加存活选手们全员参与的晚宴，可能是为了保持曝光率，也方便这些劫后余生的选手们发泄一下欲望，同时为节目增添些花边新闻，可谓是一举多得。

不过托尼不在意这个，他全身心都沉浸在化妆室里放着的一盘盘小蛋糕里。他觉得相当快乐和幸福，如果忽略耳边托马斯的喋喋不休的话。托马斯穆勒是他和马尔科的经纪人。和他们不同，托马斯是上城的人，原来不知出于什么原因，也参加过一期杀戮秀，不仅活了下来，还被评选为当期的“最意料之外选手”。不过在那期之后他就马上隐退幕后工作，成为了一名经纪人。

除了啰嗦，托马斯对他们足够好，业务能力也到位。但托尼有时候看到他会心里不是滋味，他知道这是因为嫉妒。对上城的人而言，参加杀戮秀像是玩票，还有些受到过训练的职业玩家，他们参加杀戮秀是为了寻求刺激，体验屠杀的快感。而对于他和马尔科这样的下城人，他们只能不断地搏命，直到赚到契约上所说的足够多的钱，或在此之前死去。

走进晚宴厅之前，托尼和马尔科互相打量了一番。

他们被打扮得英俊而精致，穿着价格不菲的西装，勾勒出窄腰和长腿，金发灿烂，笑容甜美，和杀戮秀赛场上灰头土脸的样子判若两人。

宴会厅里相当吵闹。劫后余生的杀戮秀选手们不遗余力地谈笑、喝酒、有看得顺眼的，就去旁边找一个套房做爱。托尼看到好几位在赛场上眼熟的选手，其中有罗伯特，身穿一身黑西装，垂下眼睛的时候忧郁又温柔，他被几位眼神洋溢爱怜之情的上城贵妇包围着。托尼在心里冷笑，觉得这些女人忘记了莱万九分钟干掉五名对手的记录。

除了选手们，还有不少的大人物和明星参加这次晚宴。托马斯看到一个就介绍一个，托尼被他搞得心烦，借口说要去卫生间。马尔科知道他要去找谁，便装作一副对托马斯说的话很感兴趣的样子。托尼这才得以脱身。

托尼知道作为杀戮秀节目的制片人，克洛泽也会参加这次宴会。并且他总会出现在钢琴的附近。因此托尼拐了几个弯，打发掉一些打招呼的选手，轻易的找到他。

克洛泽在和几个同事聊天，从他紧皱的眉头来看，多半还是在讨论一些节目播出的细节。托尼咬着嘴唇，在他周围转了几圈，故作无意的倒了一杯酒，然后朝酒店提供的房间方向走去了。

他的金发太显眼，克洛泽第一眼就看到了。他等了一会儿，找个理由站起身来跟上。

等他们终于站在一个房间里，关上门的时候，托尼觉得好像已经过了一个世纪。他被米洛推倒在床上，解开衣服。他们总是这样一言不发地就开搞。

不过好像也不需要说什么，毕竟他们之间除了身体关系也没什么。托尼想。

托尼的衣服被尽数脱掉，裸/露出修长的腿，柔韧的腰，和下腹一只送子鸟的纹身。他经常在杀戮秀的镜头里展示这个——那些观众们爱看这个。米洛从上至下默不作声的看他，面无表情的顶/弄他。他在赛场上脱下衣服的时候身体和现在一样美，米洛想，但观众们不会知道，他还会这样的躺在男人身下哭泣。

做完以后，米洛简短的评价：“这次秀难度很高，你辛苦了。”

托尼还在喘息，他生理性的泪水还没流完，眼睛红红的。“我和马尔科在赛场上遇到两个有名的选手。”

米洛没问他是谁，他自顾自的说下去：“他们是前年的冠军，也是那届最著名的CP，你知道的吧？我和马尔科赶到的时候，他们正在和龙缠斗，其中一个被龙吃掉了大半个身体，然而还没有死。在他的恳求之下，他的同伴杀死了他。这部分你应该在节目母带里看到了。“

他说：“我当时就想，这是多么凄美的剧情啊，就像是小说里写出来的一样。“

米洛说：“这期杀戮秀的剧本确实被一位上城权贵改动过。那位是有些浪漫悲剧情结和B级片爱好。为了呈现出这种效果，数值策划根据人脸识别修改了那条龙的战斗力参数。”

托尼说：“以后也会遇到这种剧情吗？让马尔科杀掉我？“

米洛说：“也许我会说服他们，改成你杀掉马尔科。“

托尼轻轻地说：“那我会先杀掉你的，我发誓。“

米洛看着托尼。他现在光/裸着身体软软的趴在床上，身体里还有男人的精/液。说出这句话显得一点都没有威慑力。然而两个人都知道，他说的是真的。

米洛微微笑了一下，不同于托尼，他衣冠整齐，刚才的激情也只解开了裤子拉链。他拍拍托尼的头，说：“你累了，睡吧。“

托尼闭上了眼睛，而米洛离开了房间。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然cp是ktk豆腐丝，但本章完全是宽歪历险记，莱万出来露了一个脸，老k只有一个名字提及…
> 
> 暗示鲁尔区大三角

“有时候我真的觉得那些杀戮秀策划们脑子有问题，每次主题不管是丧尸还是西幻还是克苏鲁，最后都是出来一个大怪物要吃掉我们所有人，这么没新意还换什么主题。”马尔科一边整理着自己的战斗服，一边抱怨道。

托尼靠在半截矮墙上，打量着马尔科被战斗服勾勒得过分紧窄的腰身，半心半意地回答他：“他们只是想让你穿不同的衣服战斗给他们看而已。”

马尔科不得不承认托尼说得没错。这次的秀是外星生物入侵的科幻主题，他们的战斗服装被设计成具有“未来感”的银色，轻薄而贴肤，几乎能暴露所有的身材曲线。

距离他们上次秀结束只过了一周多一点。不过杀戮秀选手们就是这样，永远在以命相搏的战场和庆祝自己活下来的酒场中切换。而且马尔科对这次秀的主题还是满意的，科幻主题意味着每人配备小口径电磁枪，运气好还能搞到支中子枪或者核铳，而不是像上次西幻主题一样，大家拿着中世纪的长矛锈剑跟怪物肉搏，那种气急败坏他再也不想经历一次。

他们被投放到的地图看起来是一个半荒废的星际基地，策划们设计了很多遗址，显示出这里曾经是一个繁华的星际贸易港口。他们前进到一个像是大型交易露天市场的地方，在仓库里发现一批报废掉的小型机器人。托尼从中挑选了一番，找到两个看起相对完整的，小心的拆卸开机械外壳，把其中一个的通信芯片和另一个的主控芯片连接在一起，再传送到自己的终端上。

他解释说：“机器人的芯片里会刻印初始化指令，可以连接到基地的通讯中心。我想这应该是策划组给我们的第一个信息。”

他的终端滴滴作响，打印出来一串地址。

马尔科看了一眼，勾起一边嘴角笑了一下：“那应该就是我们的主战场了，准备好战斗吧，托尼。”

他们猜的没有错，所有这片地图上的选手都在向同一个方向集结。因为托尼的过分谨慎，他们推进得并不快，几乎是一旦感受到其他队伍的选手就会更改路线。不过马尔科也并不想跟他们打遭遇战，毕竟他们现在拥有的武器只有本期杀戮秀的标配，他不知道对手们是否已经找到了武器库。

隐蔽不是很容易，因为中途有很长的一段路几乎是一片废土，他们在像火星一般烟尘缭绕的龟裂地面上行进。到了两个人都深感无聊的时候，面前终于出现了一片建筑群。那像是十几座巨大雕像，呈现出多足巨兽的形态，像是什么远古部落的图腾。

两人对视一眼，托尼的眼神在说：“又是宗教、祭祀这种策划组玩烂的把戏。”而马尔科的眼神在说：“又是他妈的大怪物。”

他们笑起来，与此同时，两个人都在余光看到人影一闪。

马尔科作为顶级的杀手，直觉已感受到危险的来临。他把托尼朝旁边推出去，电光火石之间，一束子弹已经从刚才托尼站在的地方擦过，击打在身后的雕像上，将岩石砸得四分五裂，显然是威力惊人的光子枪。

很难以想象如果刚才托尼没有避开这一击会怎样，但两人好像都完全没有后怕的自觉。托尼看到马尔科熟悉的笑容，那意思是：“托尼，我们发财了。”

他们分工明确，马尔科当即开始火力输出。通过光子枪的轨迹，他知道开冷枪的人应该离他们很近，而近身搏斗正是他的长处。托尼凭借马尔科火力吸引到的注意力，在雕像的阴影里藏身，对方多半还有一名狙击手，他要做的，就是跟对方比谁更耐心。

他们很快结束了战斗。

光子枪到了马尔科手里，他对这个射程不长但威力强劲的新武器很满意。他露出个无辜的笑容，对托尼说：“说实话我不喜欢抢劫，但他们先动的手，我也没办法。”

托尼说：“杀戮秀不就是这样吗。”

他知道马尔科只是调侃，他们都已经习惯了这里的法则。

剩下的路程还算顺利，幸运的是，也没有别的队伍向他们挑衅，大家似乎都在沉默的加快速度前进。他们在黄昏之前穿越过雕像群，抵达他们的主战场。

地址指示的地点是一艘坠毁在荒原上的大型星舰，它应当是被策划组的技术人员在两星期之内赶制出来，上面伪造的做旧痕迹却又相当真实，像是已经在这里搁浅了几百年。托尼估算着3D打印出这些锈迹所耗费的电力能在下城点亮多少盏合成日光，他心想，我讨厌这里。

这个庞然大物原本设计的入口已经损毁，马尔科找到一个用于补给品传送的管道，他们沿着管道攀爬了一段不近的距离，终于到达了一个开阔的空间，应该是星舰的后勤仓库之一。两人悄无声息的沿管道口滑行到仓库质密的金属地板上，一个男人的声音在耳边响起：“小心！”

几根齐腕粗的暗红肉质触手从仓库顶端的通风口径直向托尼和马尔科伸来，速度极快，庞大而又灵活得不可思议。刹那间三枪齐发，光子枪近距离下威力极强，直接炸断了两根触手，其他触手也在电磁枪的密集火力下缩回通风口。马尔科惊魂未定，忍着恶心看向地上还在翻滚蠕动的触手断肢，问托尼：“基因组的那群变态又杂交出了什么东西？”

托尼说：“我记得你把它们统称为大怪物。”他看向身边出声示警的男人，那人收起电磁枪点头示意：“赫韦德斯。”

托尼朝他做个感谢的手势，“克罗斯。”他指指马尔科，“这是罗伊斯。”

赫韦德斯笑了一下，托尼注意到他比两人年长一些，但笑起来却还是显得很天真。他说：“策划组的欢迎仪式—只要你来到这艘星舰里，就要随时面对这些神出鬼没的触手怪物。”

托尼说：“那说明我们找对了地方。我猜观众们花钱就是为了看我们和它们战斗。”

马尔科撇着嘴说：“他们的口味越来越变态了。”

赫韦德斯说：“我们现在在这艘星舰的边缘，按照策划组的一贯风格，星舰的中心应该会有触发情节的关键区域。”

马尔科说：“既然方向一致，那我们组个队？”

赫韦德斯摇了摇头，笑笑说：“抱歉，我不喜欢组队。”

马尔科知道杀戮秀选手们各自有各自的怪癖，多半来自于从前比赛的创伤，因此他理解的点点头。赫韦德斯补充说：“不过我们可以合作战斗。”

他们三人显然都是杀戮秀的老手，一路上沿着摄像头变多的地方前行，时刻提防着其他选手和那些触手怪物。赫韦德斯看着马尔科和托尼，觉得他们有时有些过分亲密，他一枪打掉一个附近的收音器，好奇地问道：“你们是不是在炒cp？”

马尔科大笑起来，说：“没错，托尼说这是个提高生存率的好办法。”同时托尼看着赫韦德斯的脸若有所思，觉得好像在克洛泽那里看的什么杀戮秀选手混剪里见过他，那时候他抱着一个重伤的男人在哭。

赫韦德斯也笑起来，说：“我也这样做过，但策划组可能会根据观众的兴趣，给你安排些剧情，那他妈的真是一个比一个变态。我当时应该给他们贡献了不少笑柄。”

他们来到一个圆形大厅中，看起来像是个会议场所，周围四通八达，环绕着一圈连接着走廊的拱门。托尼和马尔科按照杀戮秀法则挑选着摄像头最多的走廊。与此同时，他们敏锐的听到，有其他组选手的声响从其中的一条走廊传来。

赫韦德斯脸上的笑容消失了，他说：“抱歉，我可能要从别的路走了。”

托尼问道：“是仇人么？”

赫韦德斯说：“是不想见到的故人。”

托尼一声“保重”还没说完，他已经消失在某一道拱门里。

托尼和马尔科花了一秒钟做好迎战的准备，虽然在这种有怪物出没的地方，大家应该都不会轻易动手。

那组选手同样保持着防御的姿势从走廊出来，刚好跟托尼和马尔科打个照面。马尔科“啊”了一声，扭头对托尼说：“今天是什么日子，故人见面会么？”

站在他面前用灰蓝色眼睛凝视着他的，是他的前男友，莱万多夫斯基。

托尼打量着莱万身后的两位选手，一个身材高大健壮，长着一张娃娃脸。另一个身量不高，手里拎着一挺轻型电磁炮，也不知道他从哪搞来的，看起来就是个狠角色。

那个娃娃脸看到托尼在看他，指指自己，“诺伊尔。”又指指旁边的电磁炮：“基米希。”

托尼问道：“你们谁认识赫韦德斯？”

诺伊尔皱眉道：“他也参加了这次秀？”

托尼说：“刚才他和我们在一起。”后半句他没说出来，但显然是一听到他们的动静就走了的意思。他努力回想，感觉混剪里赫韦德斯抱着的重伤男人好像不是眼前这个人。

诺伊尔沉默了一会，说：“如果这场秀你能活着回去的话，看看前几届的节目，你应该就明白了。”

旁边基米希毫无同情心地笑起来，说：“简单来说，就是策划组给他们安排了大三角最后分崩离析的狗血剧情，而你会发现，你永远没办法逃脱剧情设置，因为观众爱看这个…”

诺伊尔冷冷地说：“闭嘴。”

托尼想，大三角，又是他妈的大三角。上城的观众们真是足够低级趣味。


	3. Chapter 3

他们一行五人沉默地在星舰中穿行，偶尔伴随着电磁枪击中触手的声音。托尼觉得自己很忙，他一边留意着从各个角落伸出来的触手，一边时不时偷眼去看马尔科的表情。令他欣慰的是，除了坚持要走到队伍最后以外，马尔科对于和前男友组队还没有表现出明显的接受不良。在这等强度的赛程中，托尼觉得自己显然已经没有余力践行克洛泽向他提出的，不要和罗伯特马尔科出现在同一镜头中的提议。  
在寒暄过后，莱万三人告诉马尔科和托尼，根据之前得到的情报，他们的目的地是星舰的机库。那里可能是杀戮秀策划组为最后的大战准备的地点。罗伯特还（表情复杂的）询问马尔科是否要与他们组队。托尼和马尔科研究一番，最后还是决定跟他们一同前行。毕竟莱万三人算是杀戮秀中的明星小队，如果跟他们分道扬镳，搞不好会被策划们安排个全灭情节，被剪辑成反证主角们英明决策的故事线之类的。  
马尔科虽然不服气的嘟囔一句：“也许我们是主角呢。”但还是同意了加入他们。  
事实上，托尼也觉得莱万他们的判断是正确的。随着前进而越来越密集的怪物出没就是明证。令一行人深恶痛绝的是，怪物的形态不再是开始见到的单一的触手形态，而是发展为多种版本，包括抱脸虫形态和具有锋利牙齿的巨大节肢动物。基米希大声的咒骂起来，内容是他认为这次的策划一定喜欢看《异形》系列。  
他们穿越星舰的控制中心和船员住舱，向机库行进。一路上并未看到杀戮秀策划们开放武器库，但电磁枪的能量显然已经耗费大半。几人无奈之下，在路过住舱的时候着意搜集了一番，最后也只装起了几支清洁剂——对他们这些杀戮秀老手来说，这已经足够可作为杀人的武器。  
进入机库的时候，怪物的种类已经多到生化大家族聚会的地步。马尔科骂了一句，他们已经都看出来，他们绝不是第一支进入这里的队伍——这里空气弥漫着一种血腥味和肢体腐败的气味混合的奇怪味道，而沿着楼梯一路下行，随处可见残碎的肢体。托尼注意到转弯处有一具尸体，是一个他前两天刚在酒会上聊过两句的杀戮秀选手。他细看的时候，一只有着坚硬头骨和锋利牙齿的小怪物突然从那具尸体破胸而出。他们甚至来不及拔枪，诺伊尔直接抡起枪托把那只小怪物打飞到墙上，小怪物不断发出刺耳凄厉的叫喊，托尼一枪射过去，才重新归于寂静。  
马尔科嫌恶地说：“这玩意儿叫得可真难听。”  
诺伊尔说：“这是一个信号，”他露出一丝冷笑，指指楼梯下方：“你看，它们来了。”  
他们朝机库下方的跑道上看去，一瞬间都是一身冷汗。像受到了这声音的召唤，无数变异生物从黑暗中现身，霎那间长着獠牙的巨口已经移动到他们身前。  
枪炮声顿时不绝于耳，基米希的电磁炮火力开得稍微猛了点，把他们身边一个单人飞行舱仓库的承重墙打穿了。屋顶倒塌的瞬间压扁了不少变异生物，而他和托尼也只能回撤到旁边房间，跟马尔科等人拉开了一段距离。  
马尔科和莱万在跟一只两人高的巨型节肢动物僵持。他们虽然一路上尽量避免看向彼此，但危机时刻，从前一起在下城当赏金猎人养成的默契还是自然而然地流露出来。他们甚至一句话都没说，只是很快的手臂碰手臂比划了几个手势。然后马尔科立刻正面迎向那只节肢动物，光子枪轰掉前面的一排附肢吸引它的注意力。当那只震怒的怪兽利齿几乎在马尔科脖子上合拢的时候，莱万绕到怪兽身后，因地制宜的用基米希刚才震塌屋顶掉下来的钢筋把怪兽钉在原地。  
即使这完全不是叙旧的场所，但莱万还是一边往这只巨型节肢怪物身上补枪，一边忍不住问道：“你当时因为我参加杀戮秀和我翻脸，现在为什么自己又来？”  
马尔科一枪准确命中空中飞扑来的抱脸虫向他伸出的口钳，咬牙道：“我有我自己的原因。”  
莱万替他清理了两只从后面飞来的，还是忍不住，脱口而出：“那个原因的名字，叫托尼克罗斯？”  
马尔科听他此言一出，顿时暴跳如雷。他敏锐的察觉到，莱万想必在无意之中说出了一句会令杀戮秀策划们津津乐道的金句。万一这句话被哪个策划认为是“暗流涌动”，给他把大三角剧情安排上，那他跟托尼炒cp的努力可谓是前功尽弃。他手忙脚乱的连开三枪，打爆了离他们最近的三个可收音摄像头，转头对莱万怒目而视。而蓝眼睛的波兰男人对此毫无察觉，显露出一副无辜的样子。他甚至上前两步，对马尔科补上一句：“他完全不能保护你。”  
马尔科气极反笑，他说：“现在的我不需要任何人来保护，罗伯特。”  
莱万张嘴想说可是我想，诺伊尔的咆哮已经盖过电磁枪的爆响，传到二人的耳畔：“你们在干什么，这他妈是叙旧的时候吗？”  
莱万闭嘴了。

基米希和克罗斯陷入另一场苦战。帮助强火力输出中的基米希扫除掉身后的一只变异怪物时，托尼注意到那强腐蚀性的绿色血液喷溅到墙上，发出电子元件被分解的熟悉滋滋响声。托尼上前查看了一眼，神色立刻变得严肃了起来。  
杀戮秀的策划们在这里安装了隐形的相控阵摄像头。  
他意识到这可能根本是有预谋的，无论是伏击，还是倒塌的房屋将他们分散开，又或者是他和基米希被引入这个屋子里。摄像头意味着后面有人在观看他们，而据托尼所知，这些相控阵摄像头比杀戮秀赛场上常用的那些精度更高。  
他沿着墙壁看去，隐形摄像头的排布极为密集，一直延伸到屋顶，也不知道到那么高的地方要拍什么。  
——然后他马上就知道了。  
一只黏滑的触手不知何时缠绕上了托尼的右脚踝。接触到身体的瞬间托尼已经意识到不对，他拔枪便射，但电磁光束对这被基因加强过的软体动物一点用都没有。在这分秒之间，更多的触手已经将托尼的下半身卷起来，他被触手倒吊到空中，手腕也被触手捆绑起来。湿滑触手爬过他紧窄的腰和修长小腿，在他皮肤上的游走方式不像是在赛场上，而更像是在进行什么限制级的表演。一根触手探到他的口腔里，然后强硬地撑满了他整张嘴巴，甚至在模仿着什么行为一样不断进chu。托尼想咬却使不上力，难以抑制的流出生理性的泪水，他知道摄像头在清晰的记录着自己狼狈的表情。  
这不是基因组设计的变异生物。那些触手刻意的动作，被撕开一角露出送子鸟纹身的战服，他被摆放成的姿势…这些触手是被操控的，有人想看这些，于是他们安装了摄像头，并操控这些触手这样做了。  
他突然想到，克洛泽也在看着他此刻的表情，在默许着这一切吗？  
他马上觉得自己可笑，性命攸关的时候还在分心想这些，也许克洛泽根本不在意除了shui他以外的任何事，也许克洛泽在意，但无能为力。  
他竭力忍耐，不想表现出屈辱来让控制那些触手的人快乐，但双tui被触手以不可抗拒的力量分开的时候，他还是无法抑制的浑身颤抖起来。  
基米希在底下急得团团转，这些触手太狡猾，他唯恐伤到克罗斯，只好用电磁炮轰击触手的底端，想要逼出触手的本体，但几次火力输出都被躲过，电磁炮的能量已经用尽，亮起红色的警示灯。他心急如焚，摸到包里的清洁剂，顺手朝触手伸出的地方投掷过去，紧接着一枪击中罐体，在半空中制造了一场小型的爆炸。  
这办法居然奏效，那些触手被炸断了一根，余下的也像被激怒一样，暂时放松对克罗斯的钳制，转而攻击基米希。托尼抓紧这机会挣脱手腕的束缚，对着基米希大喊：“把匕首扔给我！”  
基米希把自己的贴身匕首丢上去，克罗斯一把接住，刺入触手黏滑冰冷的皮肤中，硬是把钳制住自己的触手切成两条，挣脱了束缚。与此同时，基米希不断制造爆炸，这使触手们猛烈地收缩，控制着触手的生物身体终于出现在他们眼前。  
那看起来是一个违反生物学定律的造物，生长着属于无脊椎动物的软体触手，而躯干却显然属于脊椎动物，甚至有一张长满利齿的口器和两对附肢。托尼劫后余生，涌起一股愤怒。他活动一下自己被捆绑得发麻的手腕，在怪物向基米希俯冲过去的时候把匕首钉在怪物后背上，并借力跳上怪物的肩头。那只怪物感受到他，发出一声咆哮，狂乱挥舞着触手向他回击。但在击中之前，托尼已经用匕首切断了它的后颈。  
怪物轰然倒地的时候，托尼借助匕首分开脊椎，在那里找到了他想要的东西：一片手掌大小的芯片，上面接出复杂的线路，连通着怪物的神经束。  
基米希看了一眼就明白过来，他弯起一边嘴角，轻蔑的对着相控阵摄像头笑了一下，说：“你们现在这么变态，除了基因改造，还搞人工控制？”

杀戮秀策划人员们所在的会议室里，数百块全息屏幕巨细靡遗的直播着赛场上发生的一切。克洛泽看着其中的一块，没有流露出什么表情。  
旁边的一位剪辑师顺着他的眼神看去，笑了起来：“听说这是一位权贵的要求，特意要求策划组临时写的脚本。”他凑近全息屏，“他叫克罗斯是吧，算是我们的明星选手之一了。不过说起来，虽然根据变态权贵的要求改剧情不是第一次了，但我还蛮喜欢这个创意的，观众们会为这几分钟的镜头发疯的。可惜他们反杀太快，否则如果能有点限zhi🙅♂️级情节就更好了，我们可以设置成VIP，付费购买…”  
克洛泽笑了一下，说：“不错的主意。”  
他听到自己脑海中有个声音在叫喊，那个声音在说：“查出那是谁，杀了他。”


	4. Chapter 4

克罗斯和基米希找到莱万他们的时候，机库的跑道上已经是一片尸山血海。

马尔科说：“这么打不行，这些怪物像无穷无尽一样。”

托尼说：“我正要和你说这件事。”

他把手里粘着怪物血液的芯片交给马尔科，指指位于芯片右上角的一片射频接收模块，说：“我们这次面对的怪物想必不是来自于基因组，而是来自于那些程序员。”

马尔科对着光线查看芯片上的电路结构：“你是说在赛场上有一个控制这些怪物的信号发射器，摧毁它就能停止它们的活动？”

诺伊尔问道：“能找到在哪里吗？”

基米希说：“需要一些时间。”

托尼原来不知道基米希主业也是战术规划，他以为以基米希对强火力输出的热爱，多半也是个冲锋型的战士。但他现在和基米希背靠背的盘腿坐在怪物的残肢和血肉之中，数据流飞快的在四周投影出的无数个全息视窗中流过，莱万三人在他们身边，迎战奇形怪状的各色怪物，扯出鲜血淋漓的芯片，扔给他们。

越积越多的芯片被用手工接线丑陋的连接起来，但数据流勾勒出的坐标点，却逐渐清晰，漂亮，完整。

托尼抬起头，微笑起来，他说：“找到了。”基米希操纵视窗弹出一个坐标。

罗伯特看向那个坐标的方向，露出一个邪气的笑容，他做了一个爆炸的手势，嘴里配音：“嘭—”

托尼看着他，觉得这个笑容熟悉得像是从马尔科脸上复制粘贴下来的。

他们每个人都受了不轻的伤，弹药几乎见底，但却又都斗志昂扬，杀气腾腾。

马尔科开了个玩笑：“现在还能发挥一下想象力，构想一下看守发射器的，会是什么东西。”

罗伯特笑了起来，他说：“随便什么东西。”

接近坐标位置的时候，他们看到了那个“随便什么东西”。

它被一群小型怪物所拱卫，外表在托尼看来像神话里的美杜莎，疯狂挥舞的触手末端甚至多出了口器和利齿，托尼猜基因加强也是相应的，而它属于脊椎动物的部分有三米多高，惨白的脸庞更接近人类。

诺伊尔最先动手——托尼一直觉得他们三个人里他最冷酷，即使一张娃娃脸，也掩盖不住他野兽般的力量感。他往大片的触手上洒了什么液体，紧接着丢了一颗燃烧弹。那些液体熊熊燃烧起来，即便被基因强化过的触手无法立刻受到伤害，这仍使得那怪物发出怒吼，触手甩得到处都是火苗。

托尼看了一眼地上的空罐子差点笑出声，是一罐机油，和刚才从住舱顺来的白兰地。

基米希用连续不断的火力牵制着那只怪物的触手，另一边是托尼和马尔科。在漫天的流火里罗伯特回头朝他们那个方向看了一眼，马尔科回看他，橘红色的火焰几乎要灼伤他的眼睛。

罗伯特抓起那堆弹匣，手雷和杀虫剂之类捆在一起的爆炸物，完成一个助跑，借着触手攻击他的力道，把自己向那只怪物投掷过去。他甚至在空中向后开了一枪，用电磁枪的后坐力调整自己的落点。那只怪物明显被他激怒，触手疯狂挥舞，张嘴咆哮，罗伯特甚至没有躲，他把那一堆爆炸物塞到怪物嘴巴里，然后射击。而与此同时，诺伊尔抓住机会调高炮口，向那疯狂挣扎的怪物身后暴露出的发射器发出炮火连击。

马尔科扑上去轰断几根几乎要刺穿罗伯特肺叶的触手。罗伯特落到地面上的时候几乎站立不稳，马尔科扶住他，他的肩膀被触手洞穿，深可见骨，胸腹也鲜血淋漓。但伴随着震耳欲聋的轰鸣声，他此刻是在笑。

他说：“结束了。”

随着他的话音落下，托尼几乎能感受到空气中电磁波的猛然激荡，然后一瞬间，0和1构成的指令归于虚无，所有怪物的进攻戛然而止。

托尼突然明白为什么在论坛里，一些人把罗伯特称作战神。

天空礼炮鸣响，宣告着这一场杀戮秀的结束。医务人员和记者从直升机上下来包围了他们。而托尼和马尔科握着彼此的手相视一眼，只觉得无尽疲倦。

托尼一个人坐在派对的一角，不停地吃小蛋糕。

杀戮秀结束之后的宴会上马尔科显然溜了，不知道是不是去找莱万叙旧，他也懒得管。反正在上一场比赛的后半程他觉得两个人之间气氛一直怪怪的。而穆勒心不在焉，竟然没有喋喋不休。他早就发现穆勒“每个月都有这么几天”，于是他也找机会溜了。

至于克洛泽，从上次的赛场上回来以后，他就一直不想见到他，不知道是出于尴尬还是别的什么。而克洛泽正合他意，也像消失了一样。

所以他找到一个没人的地方，把能看到的所有小蛋糕铺在桌面上，开始吃。

那个陌生男人走过来的时候，托尼正把一根棒棒糖放到嘴里舔了一口。他迷惑地看着这个径直向他走来的人，回想这是不是曾经在秀里或者宴会上见过的什么选手。

然后他眼前一黑失去了意识，软软地向前栽倒在男人肩膀上，短短的金色头发在黑西装上散开。

那个男人看着那根加了料的棒棒糖笑了一下，说：“在秀里的时候不是很生猛，把敢碰你的东西都毁掉了吗，宝贝。”

托尼被带进套房的时候，米洛一直跟在后面。

他给自己开了个权限，一直在监控中留意着托尼，担心在秀场上没有得偿所愿的变态权贵会从宴会上想办法。而托尼显然毫无防备。

找到托尼的过程比他想象得要更轻松，那个男人太心急，或者他不在乎，他甚至没有关门。

米洛悄无声息地走进去。

“你跟马尔科是很可爱的一对，宝贝。”那个男人说。

托尼躺在黑色的床单上，无意识的蜷缩着。凌乱的淡金色发丝让他像一只陷入陷阱的无助的猫咪。男人的手指已经瑟氰的抚摸上托尼的小腿，他说：“我喜欢你这里的曲线…这次我会先让你舒服，下次我会让你们做给我看，然后一起被我上。”

想得倒挺美，米洛面无表情的想。他应该还记得自己只长了一根几//把吧？

指尖游走到大tui根部，用力握住。即使是睡梦中，托尼也发出一声痛苦地喘¥息。

然后那双手的指尖突然无力的松开，之后是徒劳的抽搐。

米洛站在那个男人的身后，左手紧紧捂住他的嘴巴，右手把足以致死的高剂量兴奋剂注射入他的颈静脉。

他知道这个男人会在数秒内死去，只是颈部留下一个针孔。他看起来会像是磕药嗑high了死掉一样，这在上城很常见。

他松开手，漠然的看着男人瘫软在地毯上。杀戮的快意逐渐散去，理智回到脑海，他还没有准备做到这一步。

门铃声突然响起。

米洛浑身都绷紧了。他闪身到门后。从脚步声听起来只有一个人，但此时的不速之客，他只能来一个解决一个。

“克洛泽先生，请开门，我是来帮你和托尼的。”门外的声音很熟悉。

米洛打开门，门外站着一个栗色卷毛的年轻人，穿着女仆装，笑容可掬。

托马斯·穆勒。

“简单来说，就是我发现托尼不见了之后，黑进了会馆的摄像头系统里找他，刚好看到了您英雄救美。”穆勒解释说。

米洛低头不语，他刚一看到穆勒的装扮确实有些错愕，但他马上就意识到，这确实是个把尸//体带出去的好主意。为了迎合一些权贵们的特殊口味，派对内部提供各种助兴的工具，甚至有体积庞大的炮机放在装饰花哨的盒子里，由漂亮的🐰女郎送入客人的房间。穆勒此刻从身后推出来的小车上面就有一个。

他知道以托尼和穆勒的能力，可以抹除掉监控里的可疑痕迹，即使需要费点力气。而穆勒能帮他做的，就是从门口那些守卫的眼皮底下，把尸//体运送到地下车库里。

“那之后您打算怎么处理？”穆勒问道。

“私人动物园。”米洛听到自己说：“我有位朋友建了座私人动物园，他刚好委托我有时间的话帮他去喂喂动物什么的。”

穆勒发出哦的声音，表示喂黑熊还是老虎他就不过问了。

米洛状似不经意地问他：“要在这么短时间内检索会场全部房间的摄像头，个人终端的资源应该会不够，需要用黑市购买的云终端是吗？”

穆勒乖巧的点点头：“没错，这确实是有违上城规定的。不过比我们现在做的事还差得远。”

米洛说：“我知道您来帮我们是为了托尼，当然，可能也不完全是。”

穆勒笑了起来，即使是在这种时候，他也显得又阳光，又暖心。他说：“实不相瞒，克洛泽先生，我想让您帮我查一个人。”

他们两人仿佛有一种特别的默契，聊起行动细节很快速，处理起现场更快速。

穆勒扶正小车上沉重而花哨的大盒子。之前那盒子里装着的各种工具已经被取出来堆放在托尼身侧。他对米洛说：“那么，就麻烦克洛泽先生帮我照看一下托尼，我一会来接他。”

米洛很快地说：“不用了。”他迎着穆勒的眼神，信口胡扯道：“您知道我和托尼的关系吧，我想等他醒来安慰一下他。”

穆勒眯起了眼睛，他倒是知道克洛泽和托尼不清不楚的，但此刻托尼衣衫不整的躺在那，克洛泽这番话听起来就很不诚恳。

不过他跟克洛泽现在互有把柄在手，也只能牺牲一下托尼的屁股了，何况托尼也不一定不乐意，穆勒想。因此他点点头，整理了一下女仆装，推着小车，像来时一样欢快地离去了。

房间里只剩下托尼和米洛两个人。米洛看着年轻人，紧闭双眼的他毫无攻击性，睫毛长长，脸蛋单纯，像一只无害的小动物。

米洛喜欢他甜美的脸蛋和身体。在上城你总要找点乐子让自己有动力活下去，何况是杀戮秀制片人这个职业，为太多的变态服务使他心力交瘁，他需要一点奖励。同时，他也愿意为那讨人喜欢的身体提供一点赛场便利，但更多的就免谈。他知道托尼也是这么看待自己的。

但他杀了那个男人，他知道那是个贵族，虽然在上城贵族并不稀奇，米洛自己就是，但贵族的死亡意味着有人会让他付出代价。

看到托尼痛苦表情的瞬间，他下了杀手，而他那时手仍然很稳。

这究竟是怎么一回事。米洛心想。

托尼醒来的时候看到的画面就是米洛在严肃的凝视着他。从昏迷中醒来的他头痛欲裂，脑海中有些破碎的片段让他感到恶心。他呻吟着问道：“你怎么在这里？刚才，刚才好像有一个陌生人…”

米洛接口道：“你太蠢了，有人在你吃的东西里加了料，把你带到这里。”

他看着托尼惊疑不定的表情，补充说：“不过还好我及时赶来，告诉那个男人马尔科就在隔壁房间。所以他当时就丢下你兴奋地走了。显然他也觉得马尔科比你更有吸引力。”

他故意这么说，看着托尼的面孔一瞬间因为担忧而失去血色，感受到一丝快意。托尼显然不在意米洛对他的嘲讽，只是勉强镇定下来，问他：“你是故意这么说的，对吧？马尔科会比我更谨慎…”

他神志渐渐清醒，但身体依然无法动弹，只能恳求地看着米洛，等待一个答复。

米洛居高临下地看着托尼，想到此刻多半已经被穆勒放到自己后备箱里，等待他去处理的尸//体，不由得又是一阵头痛。他不再理会托尼的质问，随手从穆勒拿来的一大堆玩具里拿了个皮质口球，不顾托尼的挣扎给他带上，让那张总是令他生气的嘴巴只能发出呻吟。

他轻而易举的分开年轻人的双腿。一个既不能说话，又毫无反抗能力的托尼，很难得。

“我总得先收取点报酬吧。”他说。


	5. 一个鬼畜老k的if线彩蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自三爪太太的火辣脑洞：被触手注射了x药的tk和为此嫉妒的鬼畜老k

几乎是在杀戮秀结束炮声响起的同一时刻，托尼感到自己已经没法再坚持了。他偷偷把手放到马尔科手上，手心烫得让马尔科都吓了一跳。托尼含着眼泪看着马尔科，在大批的医生围过来给他检查之前，已经腿一软，半跪在地上。马尔科连忙把他拉起来，感受到他身上不正常的高热。而托尼自己甚至已经没办法抬起手指换下身上的战斗服。马尔科心急如焚，他想到一个可怕的可能，连忙用手臂挡开围过来的医生和记者们，让托尼靠在自己肩膀上遮住他的表情。马尔科向主办方要求单独的休息室，他已经顾不上这样的行为会在网络上造成什么各种颜色的猜想，也忽略了像利箭一样射向自己后脑的蓝眼睛波兰人的目光。因为如果他判断没错的话，现在托尼的处境，非常，非常糟糕。  
好在赛场外就有一栋主办方的大楼，策划和制片人员通常就在那里实时监控选手并操纵比赛进程。主办方安排其中的一间休息室给他们。马尔科忧心忡忡地把托尼放到沙发上，拉上窗帘，关紧门，伸手探托尼额头的温度。他猜的没错，托尼在赛场上遭遇的触手怪物给他喂了一大口黏液，而正像设计这桥段的变态权贵所坚持的，黏液里有催情物质，此刻已经发作。  
托尼感受到额头上微凉的手，睁开迷蒙的眼睛看向马尔科。他满脸潮红，身体里涌动的情欲快要把他逼疯。马尔科担心的问道：“我去帮你叫克洛泽，还是信的过的医生？”  
哪有什么能信得过的医生，而托尼的自尊心，更不允许克洛泽看到自己这个样子。他勉强摇摇头，断断续续地对马尔科说：“我都不想要，马尔科，我想要你，求你帮帮我…”  
他带着鼻音，眼眶红红，抓着马尔科袖口的双手微微颤抖，恳求地看向马尔科。马尔科看着托尼泪水在眼眶里直打转的双眼，知道他真是难受，几乎只犹豫了一秒就心软了。他看托尼的战斗服几乎已经被汗水浸透，湿漉漉的粘在身上，干脆伸手先帮托尼把战斗服剥下来，准备换上主办方贴心提供的干爽温暖的睡衣。这项工作刚进行到一半，马尔科就听到砰的一声巨响。门开了，一个男人大踏步的走到他们面前，脸色铁青，声音冷得像冰，他说：“你们在干什么？”  
妈的，好死不死这种场面下克洛泽找来了。  
马尔科已经不想追究克洛泽是怎么进来的了。这密闭空间共处一室，托尼中了x药迷迷糊糊还半裸，这让他产生一种微妙的搞别人老婆的愧疚感，虽然他本来也没打算做什么。但克洛泽的怒气如有实质，托尼即使神志不太清醒，也把身体往马尔科那边缩了缩。  
他这个动作显然更点燃了克洛泽的怒火。东欧长相的男人显然已经打算不再理会马尔科，直接把托尼扛在肩上。马尔科伸手去拦，大声说：“别碰他，他不愿意要你！”  
话虽如此，但马尔科看到迷迷糊糊的托尼好像感受到了克洛泽的气息，把身子往克洛泽身上靠了靠，手也无意识的搂上了克洛泽的脖子。这让马尔科思索了一秒托尼刚才是不是在嘴硬，就这一秒时间，克洛泽已经扛着托尼大踏步的离开，消失在走廊尽头。  
马尔科愣神在原地，这时候他听到一个声音：“喂。”  
他抬起头，跟过来的蓝眼睛波兰人一手撑在门框上，看着托尼丢在地上的上衣，表情并不比刚才的克洛泽更好看。“我也想知道你们刚才在干什么。”  
妈的。

当克洛泽把他扔到自己办公室真皮沙发上的时候，托尼的神志清醒了片刻。他看向克洛泽，露出一副“你怎么在这里”的表情，挣扎着想要逃开。克洛泽正在解自己的领带，看到他这副样子更是不爽，伸手就按住托尼的肩膀，另一只手把托尼的裤子扯了下来。  
托尼本能的躲避，但当克洛泽粗糙的掌心擦过他因为催情药物而过分敏感的皮肤的时候，托尼还是战栗着发出喘息。这使克洛泽发出一声嗤笑，捏住托尼的下巴，问道：“你就这么欠操？”  
托尼想要说些什么话来反唇相讥，但他的头脑已经再度昏沉起来。他马上忘了克洛泽刚才说了些什么，开始专心致志地在皮质上小范围磨蹭着自己的身体，手也伸向下身，想要给自己一点安慰。克洛泽抓住托尼的手腕，这让托尼发出不满的哼唧声，腰摆动的幅度也更加明显。克洛泽看着他乳白色的身体在黑色皮质上一通乱蹭，腰上送子鸟的纹身像有生命一样。  
克洛泽伸手去捏托尼的乳头，问道：“有别的男人碰过你这里吗？”那里已经硬了起来，他恶意的用力揉捏两下还不够，还用指甲刮擦。这让托尼又痛又爽，弓起身子，不知是想要拒绝还是迎合。男人修长而有力的手臂轻而易举的分开托尼的腿，托尼的欲望已经完全挺立，后穴如他所料，已经在药物的作用下变得湿润柔软，甚至流出液体，滴落在皮质的沙发上。克洛泽草草的帮托尼lu了两下，这已经让托尼受不了的摇头，拉着克洛泽的手臂，完全不见刚才的抗拒，一副还想要更多的样子。  
克洛泽想到刚才托尼多半也是这么求马尔科的，已经平息大半的怒火又涌上来。他捏着托尼的下巴问：“你刚才不是说不想要我吗？”托尼闭着嘴，看起来委屈得百口莫辩。但克洛泽知道他只是在装可怜。他干脆停下手头的动作，对托尼说：“自己扩张给我看，到我满意为止。”  
托尼整个人僵了一秒钟。他瞪视着克洛泽，发现对方已经坐在他对面，双手抱胸好整以暇地看着他。托尼意识到这会形势比人强，欲望再得不到纾解的话，他觉得自己真会血管爆体而死。因此他也只能忍辱负重地把手指伸下去。开始托尼甚至还有些诧异怎么会有这么多水，他不相信那都是从自己身体里流出来的。但当细白的手指颤抖着探向湿润的穴口，尝试着在里面浅浅的抽插和旋转的时候，他已经完全没办法忍住自己的呻吟，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
克洛泽也没心思再惩罚他了。他动作粗暴的把托尼摆成跪趴在沙发上的姿势，从后面进入了他。几乎是在他进来的一瞬间，托尼就哭着高潮了，乳白色的精液射得到处都是。高潮后收缩的后穴绞得克洛泽也有些难以动弹，他等了一会，掐着托尼的腰，轻而易举的找到托尼的敏感点，一下比一下更重，顶得托尼眼眶发酸。敏感的身体有些受不了这样的kuai感，托尼扭动着想逃开，却被克洛泽从后面拉回来。男人的动作太粗暴，使得托尼雪白的腰腹上布满了青紫的指印，那只送子鸟的纹身旁更是凄惨可怜。而克洛泽甚至衣冠整齐，只拉下了裤子拉链。  
他做的太狠，就着这个姿势做了一会，托尼显然已经腿软到跪不住，不断地从沙发上往下滑。克洛泽干脆把他翻过来，让他躺在沙发上，从正面进入他，一边还在托尼耳边问，是在赛场上被触手玩得爽，还是现在被他干得爽，非要托尼一边哭一边小声在他耳边说出“是你”才肯作罢。他动作太大，托尼的小腿悬空在沙发边上，随着冲力而不断摆动，过一会就觉得有些受不住，只能缩回来缠在克洛泽的腰上。这个动作显然取悦了克洛泽，使接下来的做爱更接近于他们原来的每一次，而不是盛怒之下的惩罚。  
最后克洛泽终于射出来的时候，托尼已经被做到接近无意识状态，催情的药物显然已经散得差不多了。克洛泽满意的看着从托尼腿间蜿蜒流下来的精覵液，伸手摩挲着托尼嫣红的嘴唇，探进去手指搅动他的舌头。他有点后悔没射到托尼嘴巴里，让那曾经侵犯托尼口腔的触手痕迹被他的气息所取代。  
但今天已经确实已经足够过分，从盛怒中平静下来的克洛泽这样想，不知道等醒来以后又要怎么安抚他。他用西服外套遮住托尼布满了青紫指印和吻痕的身体，把他抱了起来。托尼往他怀里缩了缩。克洛泽露出今天第一个笑容，他此刻觉得托尼中了催情药这件事也并不是一件完全的坏事，不过，这并不意味着那位变态权贵无需为此付出代价。


	6. Chapter 6

被马尔科塞进跑车后座的时候，托尼还没有反应过来发生了什么事。他睡眠不足，太阳穴和屁股都很疼痛——后者是拜克洛泽昨晚“收取报酬”所赐。他前一天被折腾到很晚，还没睡几个小时，托马斯就带着打扮整齐的马尔科十万火急的冲到房间里，要他赶紧起来去参加一个“不能被拒绝“的上城纪念展。托尼企图把头藏进被子里接着睡，但马尔科为了让他起床，竟隔着被子狂锤托尼的头。这使托尼放弃抵抗，失魂落魄的起床，任由托马斯带来的一大群造型师一哄而上，七手八脚的打扮他。

尽量忽略马尔科吓人的车技，托尼在路上又争分夺秒的睡了一会。当他们抵达活动地点时，他已经恢复精神，可以和马尔科扮演一对被陈列在玻璃橱窗里的精致手办。这个展他们之前也参加过。主办方会组织杀戮秀选手们观看秀里的高光片段和粉丝剪辑的同人视频，展映和结束后的采访都会全程直播。

托尼和马尔科照例被安排在相邻的座位，制片方向来喜欢为他们的炒CP行为提供些便利。托尼环视一圈会场，看到了不少熟人，还跟坐得远远的基米希和诺伊尔打了个招呼，不知道为什么莱万没有和他们在一起。

会场的灯光暗下来，全息屏幕开始播放今年的精选剪辑。托尼忍着困意坚持看了一会，他觉得有几个视频剪得还蛮好的，尤其是莱万的那支个人燃向剪辑。那是一支战斗场面混剪，配合着激越的鼓点，罗伯特看起来像是天神下凡，其中当然少不了他九分钟干掉五名对手的经典场面。托尼猜想莱万的搜索指数肯定又爆了，他偷偷的斜眼看旁边的马尔科。马尔科装作漫不经心，但托尼其实能看出来马尔科的视线从来没有移开全息屏幕，甚至还在偷偷的打拍子。

托尼知道这些剪辑里也会有他和马尔科。但当看到马尔科的脸出现在屏幕上，托尼还是几乎忍不住喷笑出声。镜头中的马尔科看起来清冷，苍白，美丽，看起来就像个白月光，跟早晨暴打他的那个人简直不是一个物种。托尼甚至有几分疑惑，这些上城粉丝们又为马尔科编造出了什么新人设。马尔科察觉到他的嘲笑，向托尼丢来一个威胁性的眼神。

但很快，他们两个人都笑不出来了。

这个视频并不是马尔科以为的个人剪辑，也不是托尼以为的CP剪辑，而是克洛泽一直提醒他们避免让上城观众关注到的，托尼，马尔科和罗伯特的大三角。

简言之，在本视频中，马尔科是托尼的朱砂痣，也是罗伯特的白月光。剧情纠结而狗血，视频着力描述了托尼和马尔科组队的战斗，两个人生死与共，互为半身，但同时插播了许多罗伯特和马尔科的互动，营造出一种故人重逢，爱是想触碰又缩回手的氛围。剧情发展到高潮的时候，罗伯特那句：“为什么离开我，那个原因的名字叫托尼？“引发全场的尖叫。然后视频加了个老照片的滤镜，开始播放几段多年前马尔科和罗伯特在下城破败的街道牵着手走过的画面。

托尼听到马尔科震惊的咒骂：“该死的，他们是怎么找到的这玩意。“

这其实不难，托尼心想。出于防暴需要，下城的摄像头到处都是，没有人能够不被监视。关键是，你要知道马尔科和罗伯特曾经在那个时候出现在那里，然后再从浩如烟海的视频流里，提取出你想要的那一帧。

总之，这个视频有燃点有狗血也有温情，并肩作战的现任和青春岁月里的前任令人两难，而三人的颜值也无可挑剔。如果不是自己是大三角之一的话，托尼心想，他也会感动得流下热泪。

他和马尔科的终端同时亮起，上面是托马斯发来的一张图。从视频开始播放的那一秒开始，他们两人名字的搜索指数就一路攀升，展现出一个尖锐的上升曲线。“歪宽“和”宽歪“也是。托马斯好心的没给他们发”豆腐丝“的指数。

他们出名了。但此时此刻，过高的热度显然不是什么好事。

托马斯的消息一条接一条的传来，气急败坏的说这个大三角视频传播太广了，根据网络指数，宽歪宽的粉丝已经严重被莱万和罗伊斯的粉丝分流。很有可能被杀戮秀的制作方盯上，安排出一个狗血剧情线。在之后的采访里狂秀恩爱，把莱万和罗伊斯的邪教扼杀在摇篮里，是最后的方案了。

灯光亮起来，托尼和马尔科惊讶的发现，这个大三角视频竟然在今年的视频展映环节压轴了。

他们对视一眼，马尔科露出一个标志性的歪嘴笑。托尼知道他的意思，之后的采访，会是一场战斗。

不出马尔科所料，接下来的采访像一场伏击。展映环节刚刚结束，就有一群扛着摄像机，拿着采访大纲的人匆匆赶来，目标显然正是他们二人。为首的美女主持人他们经常在上城娱乐节目上看到。

他们马上被转移到采访区域，坐在沙发上，灯光师忙前忙后的打光，训练有素的造型师重新打理着他们的发型。几分钟后一切就位，美女主持人开始笑容可掬的就他们在杀戮秀中的表现提问。

由于托尼有在访谈中信口开河的前科，根据托马斯的指示，这类的采访环节通常由马尔科应付，托尼只要带着欣赏的笑容看着他就行了。

终于，几个问题过后，美女主持人直入主题，开始询问马尔科是不是跟罗伯特从小就认识。

马尔科笑得很真诚：“你知道，我们的家乡是下城同一个区，但也仅仅是点头之交。刚才的视频我想那是合成的吧，看起来很逼真。“

主持人对这个回答看起来不太满意：“可是我们都能看出来，罗伯特对你态度很特别。“

托尼抢过话头冷冷的说：“他可能在蹭热度吧。“

主持人夸张的笑起来，一旁的节目策划在考虑要不要把这句话剪掉。毕竟在此之前，罗伯特比托尼和马尔科还是红太多了，但托尼说得这么一本正经，让人不禁怀疑他开了个玩笑。

主持人接着问：“那么，你的意思是，你跟罗伯特没有什么特别的关系，更别说是前任？“

马尔科露出标志性的歪嘴笑容：“没错。我承认刚才那个视频剪得很不错，连我看了都有点感动。不过，关于我和罗伯特的那部分确实是剪辑者的个人创作。你知道的，我和托尼，“他和托尼对视一眼，”我们是最好的搭档，我们很相爱。“

主持人发出感动又做作的哇哦声，并催促马尔科和托尼向粉丝们分享这份感情。于是他们在浪漫唯美的灯光下接吻了。马尔科知道实际播出时会再加一个甜美的滤镜，也许会有漫天飞舞的樱花花瓣，他知道托尼在调整坐姿，力图向镜头展示两人足够的亲昵。马尔科表演出一个沉浸在爱情中的人会有的笑容，但镜头拍不到的地方，他的手在颤抖。

托尼注意到这一点，伸手过来握住他。

总控室里，上百个窗口播放着各位杀戮秀明星的采访。克洛泽漫不经心地看着其中一个。

他听马尔科讲了好一会他跟托尼两个人“互为半身的战友“和“共同对抗上城的抗争者“等等的关系，看起来稿是托马斯写的。

他承认托尼和马尔科秀恩爱不失为一个避免局势恶化的方案，但托尼不可能不知道，他还可以来求助他。

很显然，托尼做出了选择。

随后他们又分开参加了几个单人采访，直到达到杀戮秀合同上所标明的最低限度采访次数为止。马尔科累的够呛，他尽量不引人注目的躲进会场某个卫生间，用冰凉的水洗了把脸。镜子里的男人看起来苍白而憔悴。

身后的门被猛地推开，马尔科在水晶装饰的镜子里看到罗伯特压抑着怒火的脸。也不知道他是怎么找过来的。

几乎只是一瞬间，他被罗伯特按着肩膀抵在墙上。罗伯特一手按着他的肩膀，另一只手捏着马尔科的下颌，用拇指粗暴的摩挲他的嘴唇。而马尔科也反应过来，一拳砸在罗伯特高挺的鼻梁上。

两人僵持了一会，马尔科开口说：“我需要一个澄清，澄清我们从前什么关系都没有。“

罗伯特没有说话。

马尔科瞪着他，心一点点沉下去：“我们当年的那段视频，是你放出去的，是吗？“

罗伯特没有正面回答他，他说：“马尔科，你知道的，我需要话题度，我要赢。“他顿了顿，”你会和我一起赢。“

马尔科几乎想再打他一拳，他问道：“那托尼呢？他会被牺牲，他会死！“

罗伯特想说克洛泽会照看他，但刚才那个吻猛然进入他的脑海，于是说出口的变成了：“你为什么觉得我会在意他的死活。“

他看着马尔科近在咫尺的绿眼睛，那里面愤怒的火焰渐渐熄灭，取而代之的是失望。马尔科低下头，自嘲的笑了一下，罗伯特突然觉得心里一紧。

对方看起来显然什么都不想说了。他用力推开罗伯特，径直走了出去。

托尼在按照托马斯的要求去找克洛泽求情。

他一开始十分不情愿，试图向托马斯说明，剧情线多半由上城贵族参与设定，克洛泽绝对不会为了自己承担更改剧情设定的责任，去找克洛泽只能是自取其辱。但托马斯不知道为什么却坚持要他去试试，哪怕是死马当活马医。

托尼屈服了，他从来说不过托马斯。

他知道去哪里找克洛泽，会场里，任何有钢琴的地方。

他站在一面玻璃装饰墙背后，听着里面传来的钢琴声。是米洛平时常常弹的那一首，但跟平时，又有点不一样。

米洛的声音响起：“很好听。“

一个女孩子的声音回答他：“谢谢您，我刚刚学会这首曲子，还不太熟练。“她说话轻声慢语，听起来就像是上城的贵族小姐。

米洛说：“你有个地方弹错了，我来教你。”钢琴声又响起来。

托尼不知道自己为什么还站在这里不走，他只是在想，原来克洛泽说话也可以这么温柔。

女孩子学得很认真，克洛泽耐心的教她弹了好几次。

他们弹了一会钢琴，又随意的聊了几句。女孩子说：“我觉得您的工作很有趣，您是不是能认识很多杀戮秀的明星朋友？。”

克洛泽沉默了一会，说：“没必要交朋友，那只是工作。”他站起身来，“走吧，我带你去吃饭。”

复合玻璃材质的装饰墙让托尼可以隐隐约约看到一点米洛的身影。

沉静挺拔的高大男人，端庄窈窕的贵族少女。

托尼不想再听下去了，他转身离开了。


End file.
